emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7155 (13th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly is determined to get her belongings back from Sunil, so she convinces Bob to let her have the day off by saying she's got a house clearing job. Chrissie lays into Lachlan, pointing out that their house wouldn't be smashed to pieces if he hadn't goaded Alicia. She is disgusted when he tries to deny it. Paddy brings Aaron home from the hospital on crutches. James ignores Emma's digs about his relationship with Chas. Carly spots Jimmy in the village and grabs the opportunity to use both him and his van. Sam attempts to talk to Rachel but she's quick to get away. Kerry convinces Sam to do something about it. Carly and Jimmy pull up outside Sunil's house and Carly attempts to get in. Sam asks Cain to pretend to punch him in front of Rachel so he can make out he's taking her side over his family. Carly breaks into Sunil's house but the alarm goes off. Undeterred, she remains adamant that she is still getting 'her' stuff. David attempts to talk sense into Alicia about not moving Jacob away, but the pair are taken aback when the police arrive and arrest David for burglary, leaving Alicia floored. Jimmy lends Carly a hand, but panics when police sirens can be heard and learns that her story isn't exactly as straight as she made out. They jump in the van and rush off. As news of the arrest spreads, Chrissie is staggered as Lachlan continues to show no remorse. She confides in Lawrence that she never actually called Lachlan's dad to explain about his court appearance. Rhona is taken aback when Emma remarks how jealous James is of Paddy and Chas. Sam irritates Cain to the point where he punches him for real, leading Rachel to rush to his side. Lawrence tries to convince Chrissie that calling Lachlan's dad to attempt to help might be her last option. David is released on bail. James is annoyed to overhear Chas thanking Paddy for his support, telling him she loves him. Bob and Brenda despair when Carly and Jimmy arrive back in the village and Jimmy warns them that she's stolen stuff from Sunil's house and flogged it at a pawn brokers in order to pay some of their money back. Jacob confesses to trashing Home Farm as Alicia lays into David for being stupid. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office *Unknown street Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes